Series 1
The first season of the television series aired in 1984. Ringo Starr narrated all twenty-six episodes in the UK and twenty-five in the US, with George Carlin later re-narrating the entire season for the US. Episodes # Thomas and Gordon/Thomas gets Tricked - Gordon gets revenge on Thomas for teasing him. # Edward and Gordon/Edward Helps Out - Edward is let out of the shed and helps Gordon up a hill. # The Sad Story of Henry/Come Out, Henry! - Henry stops in a tunnel for fear the rain will spoil his paint, and gets bricked in. # Edward, Gordon and Henry/Henry to the Rescue - Gordon breaks down and Henry is the only one who can help. # Thomas' Train/A Big Day for Thomas - Thomas gets the chance to pull his very own train with surprising results. # Thomas and the Trucks/Trouble for Thomas - Thomas learns why trucks are troublesome. # Thomas and the Breakdown Train/Thomas Saves the Day - Thomas helps James after an accident. # James and the Coaches/James Learns a Lesson - James has a series of misfortunes with top hats and coaches. # Troublesome Trucks/Foolish Freight Cars - James is let out of the shed to pull a goods train. # James and the Express/A Proud Day for James - James is honored when he is given the Express. # Thomas and the Guard/Thomas and the Conductor - Thomas forgets his guard at the junction. # Thomas Goes Fishing - Thomas wants to go fishing. # Thomas, Terence and the Snow/Terence the Tractor - Thomas sticks in a snowdrift and has to be helped by Terence. # Thomas and Bertie/Thomas and Bertie's Great Race - Thomas has a race with a cheeky bus called Bertie. # Tenders and Turntables - Gordon and James have turntable trouble. # Trouble in the Shed - The big engines go on strike and so the Fat Controller buys a tank engine named Percy to help. # Percy Runs Away - Percy is startled by Gordon and runs away. # Coal/Henry's Special Coal - Henry is sick and needs special Welsh coal. # The Flying Kipper - Henry has a nasty accident whilst pulling "The Flying Kipper". # Whistles and Sneezes - Gordon has problems with his whistle, whilst Henry pays out some boys for dropping stones on him. # Toby and the Stout Gentleman/Toby the Tram Engine - The Fat Controller meets a friendly tram engine named Toby. # Thomas in Trouble/Thomas Breaks the Rules - Thomas gets in trouble with the police, so Toby comes to help. # Dirty Objects/James in a Mess - James gets covered in tar after ironically teasing Toby for being dirty. # Off the Rails/Gordon Takes a Dip - Gordon's stubbornness results in him falling into a ditch. # Down the Mine - Thomas falls down a mine and only a disgraced Gordon can help. # Thomas' Christmas Party - The engines organize a special Christmas party for a kind old lady. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Jeremiah Jobling * The Policeman * Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) * The Storyteller (cameo) Trivia * The Norwegian narration credits Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed in Norwegian. Category:Television Series